


Мартини с дымком

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Humor, Love Triangles, Psychological Drama, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Routine, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фемный треугольник в ролевой тусовке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мартини с дымком

Голос Лексы в телефонной трубке звучал виновато, однако чуялась под искренним раскаянием готовность взорваться добротным таким скандальчиком.  
\- Все я понимаю! Джул, но пойми и ты меня – я ведь не нарочно! Да, помню, мы уже год носимся с этим проектом, но я ж писала, какая тут херовина стряслась! Нинель, сеструха моя, младенца родила. Ее френд, Ромка, тут же фью – и ноги сделал, а я только-только толковую работу нашла! Если я вот-прям-щаз ворвусь к начальству и стану отпрашиваться – все, трындец! Им проще послать меня по бороде и другого человека взять! С чем я тогда останусь, Джул? Я в долгах по уши! Вы что, пустите шапку по кругу, наскребете мне бабла на билеты? Я в Кырске, блин, в Кырске, если ты не забыла, а не где-то в отдаленном пригороде под Дефолт-сити! Я не могу прыгнуть с утра на маршрутку и сгонять туда-обратно!..  
\- В общем, ты не приедешь, - подвела неутешительный итог Джул. Вовремя проглотив рвавшийся наружу добрый совет сперва думать, а потом сексом трахаться с кем попало и куда попало, держа под рукой запасные презики. В определенный период жизни даже лучшие из людей внезапно теряют чувство юмора, когда речь заходит о бэбиках и размножении. Лексу, похоже, накрыло волной запоздалого стремления «взяться за ум» и «быть как все». Сестра с младенцем, квартирка на двоих, новая работа и тяжесть неотданных долгов были всего лишь предлогами. Еще года три назад Лекса, не раздумывая, рванула бы из своего засибирского глухоманья в Москву на попутных электричках и автостопом. Бодро волоча на горбу тяжеленный рюкзак с прикидом, палаткой и запасом шмотья, пробавляясь в пути пивом и чипсами. Но времена идут, и все мы меняемся. Многие – к худшему. Наверняка любящая старшая сестрица истоптала Лексе весь мозг, требуя покончить с постоянными тратами, полуночными звонками, с неожиданными поездками то в Москву, то в Казань, то в Питер. Или в замшелом Кырске сыскался какой-нито хрен с членом, запавший на выдающийся бюст и стройные ножки Лексы. Теперь он таскается за ней, присовывая по случаю пару палок, а дурочка Лекса щаслива до небес. Сидит и старательно изобретает отмазки, лишь бы не трогаться с места.  
А на то, что еле-еле удерживаемый в целостности проект рушится, Лексочке накласть и розами засыпать.  
\- Джул, ты там? – не унималась трубка. Кажется, Лекса поняла, что разборок не будет, и взбодрилась: - Слушай, я ж так психанула, чуть не забыла сказать! Ты меня за злого тролля не держи, я замену нашла! Живет неподалеку от вашей Нерезиновой. В курсе, как и что, очень хочет попасть на проект. Я как вылезу в Сеть, сброшу тебе ее координаты, лады?  
\- Лекса, - холодно процедила Джул. – Никак совсем спятила? Мы полгода подгоняли квенту к квенте, перса к персу. Сшивали общий сюжет, просчитывали ход за ходом. Теперь ты на голубом глазу предлагаешь мне взять на ключевую роль какую-то левую тян с Мытищ?  
\- Готтсподи, можно подумать, вы там эпохалку мастерите! И вас Петро Джексон лично снимать приедет! – огрызнулись из недостижимой дали Красноярска. – Обычная ролка, плащики из занавесок. Дело твое. Хочешь взять толкового игрока с рекомендациями – бери. Не хочешь – ищи сама. Только свистни, желающих целая очередь набежит, сверкая трусами. А я… - было отчетливо слышно, как Лекса сглотнула, прежде чем выговорить: - Некогда мне фигней страдать, Джул. Все, отпрыгалась в зеленых лосинах на фоне природы, не хочу больше. Развлекайтесь без меня. Передавай нашим приветы, если не в лом будет.  
\- На ящик напиши! – успела выкрикнуть Джул, прежде чем трубка запищала сигналами отбоя.  
«С другой стороны, - подумалось ей, - все к лучшему. Тихо, мирно, без скандалов и драматических воплей на всю Паутину. Не придет, и хрен с ней. Трахнется со своим френдом разок-другой, попытается вкрутить ему о творчестве Профессора и таротическом спиритизме, обломится со страшной силой и начнет от скуки на стену лезть. У них в Кырске главные развлечения – дискотека в сельском клубе и мордобитие по воскресеньям. Типа, жизнь бьет ключом, единяемся с природой… Плащики из занавесок, ха. Можно подумать, плащики сами собой организуются, выстроятся и приедут».  
Она в раздражении вернулась к ноуту, проверяя почту и соображая, как залатать внезапно образовавшуюся прореху в сетке ролей. Лекса должна была заправлять чайным домом, на обитательниц которого завязана добрая половина игровых сюжетов. Покамест из семи девиц пять твердо заявили, что будут как штык, две – под кривообразным вопросом. Но если пройдет слух, что хозяйка дома забила и не приедет… Крыски немедля побегут с корабля. Крыс необходимо удержать. Хоть мастерским произволом, хоть лестью и шантажом. Если плотину прорвало в одном месте – она лопнет и в другом, а Инет немедля наполнится бурлением неблагоухающих отходов. У Джул и так выдались два неудачных сезона подряд. Если она провалит и этот год, ее репутация толкового мастера пойдет большими и глубокими трещинами. А ведь она, блин, старается. Все ради этих олухов. Ночами не спит, обдумывает, договаривается, плющит отлынивающую силовую группу, чтобы заранее облазали полигон и договорились с лесхозяйством. Тратит собственные деньги, торчит в Сети, подбирает персов, стараясь не позабыть, кто против кого дружит и какие команды нельзя размещать даже в километре друг от друга во избежание грызни. Тратит нервы, зная, что в итоге заработает нервный срыв и нуль благодарностей.  
Часа через два Джул успела виртуально поругаться с соратниками по координационной группе и чувствительно наступить на глаз капитану ниндязчьего отряда. Рассеянно сунулась в почтовый ящик на Яндексе, обнаружив там мейл от Лексы. Ткнула стрелкой в ссылку, попав на блог безвестной тян. Ник у девицы был скромный, без особых претензий – «Алиса П. Лиддел». Фон бложика – приятная глазу россыпь умеренно пестрых ракушек. Прокрутив пару страничек с записями, Джул не обнаружила ни холиваров, ни бесконечных тестов «Какой ты плюшевый зайчик», ни переливающихся картинок с эльфами и котятами. Алиса-тян казалась особой, удачно балансирующей на грани между духовно богатой девой с пледом-горячим шоколадом и ироничной пользовательницей Башорга, регулярно постящей ссылки на новые порнокомиксы от Оглафа. Для разнообразия неведомая Алиса не пыталась сойти за парня, писала о себе исключительно в женском роде, не проклинала мужской шовинизм и не доказывала всему свету, как верно и правильно поддерживать чайлдфри словом и делом.  
Еще она любила творчество Степы Королева из штата Мэн и была способна с лету ответить на вопрос, какое существо являлось боггартом Молли Уизли и как звучит полное имя Тонкс из ГП. Возможно, Алиса П. Лиддел не слишком шарила в истории Китая времен династии Минь, но, говоря между нами, кто из игроков и мастеров в ней шарит, в этой замшелой истории?  
«Мы ж не профессура какая, - в который раз повторяла себе Джул, выстукивая по клавишам послание к Алисе-тян с приглашением на игру. – Геймерской ораве что надобно? Чтобы было не скучно, занимательно и красиво. Чтобы парням было где помахать дубьем, а девицам – продемонстрировать свои новопошитые косоде из шестнадцати слоев ткани на подкладке из китайского розового шелка ручной работы. Хозяйкой чайного дома этой Алисе, конечно, не бывать, ну да ладно. Поставлю хозяйкой Ки-чан, она справится, а Алису, если согласится ехать, назначу помощницей».  
Ответ на умыл пришел почти сразу – минут десять спустя после того, как Джул тюкнула кнопочку «Отправить». Алиса Лиддел была польщена и счастлива, она уже не раз слышала о готовящейся игре, только не решалась попроситься. Вот счастливое совпадение – у Алисы-тян в Избранном числится Таоно, будущий капитан городской стражи Северного квартала. У Таоно и его приятелей есть машина, они охотно подбросят Алису с ее имуществом до полигона. Чайный дом? Прекрасно, мисси Лиддел ничуть не против отыграть помощницу хозяйки. Только пусть в нее не кидаются бронированными сандалиями за то, что у нее маловато полевого опыта. Форумно-асечный имеется, а вот на полевую ролевку она ни разу не выезжала. О, насчет прикида! Он непременно должен быть со всеми завитушками и прибабахами, как у правильных реконструкторов или в историческом кино навроде «Золотого цветка» – или достаточно чего-нибудь условного, в стиле эпохи? Нет-нет, она понимает, что купленное на распродаже якобы-китайское платьице с драконами и розочками на толковый костюм не потянет, но смастерить за пару месяцев хороший прикид она вряд дли сможет – руки не тем концом воткнуты…  
Уверив Алису П. Лиддел в том, что мастер антуража не зверь и руководствуется здравым смыслом, а не догмой, Джул поздравила себя с приобретением нового игрока и распрощалась. Затянулась «блэкджечиной», втянув сладковатый вишневый дымок, и нахмурилась. Алиса упомянула Таоно, а этот тип не вызывал у Джул приятных ассоциаций. Не сказать, чтобы она с Таоно была в ссоре или в открытой вражде… просто когда-то между ними пробежала, вильнув хвостом, черная кошка. Таоно относился – или относилась? – к числу тех созданий, которых Джул недолюбливала. Девица с ковыряльником наперевес, упорно старающаяся прикинуться парнем, занимающаяся тэквондо или как его там. Имеет привычку клеиться к игрокам-девушкам, особенно к тем, которые предпочитают кросспол или у которых мозг слэшем проеден. Джул такого не одобряла. Да, она тоже предпочитает девиц – но честно признает себя бигендером, а не выдумывает каких-то невероятных наворотов в духе «я мужчина в теле женщины, любящий женщин\мужчин, это все прихоти природы!»  
Прошлым летом Джул из чистого спортивного интереса попыталась найти подход к Таоно. Девка-то симпатичная, с какой стороны не взгляни. Мозги имеются, в лесу управляется с палаткой, костром и молотком так, что парни завистливо похмыкивали, и костюмы мастерит – залюбуешься. Еще Таоно пописывала в своем бложике мрачные слэшные рассказцы в духе: «Все умерли, а кто выжил – позавидовал мертвым», где на каждой второй странице кого-нибудь насиловали, а на всякой третьей – комфортили в горячей ванне с ароматом гранатов. Просто пунктик какой-то был у нее на этих цветущих гранатах. Ненароком Джул вдребезги разбила чужие мечты, без всякой задней мысли поведав, что цветы гранатов совсем не белые, а красные и оранжево-розовые. Об этом даже в Википедии написано, черным по белому. С фотографиями.  
Из планов Джул по покорению сердца угрюмой воительницы ничего толком не вышло. Таоно упрямо желала развивать отношения только согласно собственному сценарию. Ни шагу влево, ни шагу вправо. Она будет изображать сурового неприступного мачо, партнер – трепетного юного мальчика, благоговейно принимающего любой знак внимания со стороны Таоно. На деле же выходила ерунда бестолковая: стоило Джул проявить хоть какой-то интерес, как Таоно немедля замкнулась в ледяном высокомерии. Однако следующим же вечером «волк-одиночка» напилась в дупель и принялась слезливо втолковывать Джул, как никто-никто в целом мире не понимает ее. Захоти Джул продолжить игру – и она той же ночью бы затащила Таоно в палатку.  
Но, прикинув хвост к носу, Джул отчетливо ощутила тухлый запах грядущих неприятностей. Свяжешься с такой девицей, и за пару минут удовольствия придется расплачиваться месяцами занудства. Таоно наверняка из тех, что следит за каждым твоим шагом, заваливает смсками и полуночными звонками, достает своей привязчивостью, и в конце концов надоедает хуже горькой редьки.  
Джул не стала делать решительного шага. Заставила себя выслушать излияния Таоно, понимающе кивая и поддакивая. Воспользовавшись моментом, улизнула, оставив вялую тушку на пенке у костра. Надеясь, что к утру Таоно опохмелится и не станет сызнова подкатываться к ней.  
Не стала, спасибо тебе, Эру Великий. Но чувство неприязни, необъяснимой легкой гадливости – оно осталось.  
А теперь, оказывается, Таоно едет на игру. Джул умудрилась прощелкать клювом ее\его ник в списках регистрирующихся – а может, Таоно записалась под левым именем. И у нее, Джул, мастера игры, нет ровным счетом никаких причин настаивать на том, чтобы Таоно сняли с игрушки. В ролевой среде полным-полно девиц со сбитым гендером, поддельных и настоящих фтмок, их существование теперь принимается как данность. Так что поздняк метаться, поезд уехал. В начале лета Таоно прибудет на полигон, везя с собой Алису П. Лиддел, а Джул будет встречать их в качестве мастера по интригам и ответственного за все. Настроение у нее будет из рук вон скверным, потому как извечного бардака в первые часы заезда игроков не избежать. Все будут бегать и орать, требуя от мастера немедленного ответа, заполненных паспортов, подтверждения квент и указания на то, где им разбивать лагерь. Все как всегда. Привычно, знакомо – и неуловимо радостно. Может, Джул любила ролевые сезоны именно за это ощущение искреннего, жизнерадостного позитива, которого так не хватает в нынешней суетливой жизни, непрекращающейся погоне за престижем и шмотками.  
А может, за осознание того, что здесь и сейчас она получает возможность распоряжаться людскими судьбами. Пусть понарошку, на несколько игровых дней, она, обычная женщина с не очень-то устроенной судьбой и личной жизнью, может переставлять людей, как шахматные фигурки на черно-белой доске.

Подмосковный лес был подернут светло-зеленой дымкой первой листвы, по оврагам истекали влагой ноздреватые черные сугробы. В кронах деревьев галдели какие-то птицы, было свежо и сыро, глинистые тропки скользили под ногами. В озерной воде плавали последние льдинки – тонкие, хрустящие.  
Таоно, судя по всему, переживала очередной приступ ненависти к себе и миру. Она коротко остриглась, став удивительно похожей на парня – угрюмого, готового в любой момент огрызнуться или запросто заехать неприятному собеседнику промеж глаз. Она то ли сидела на изнурительной диете, то ли вообще ничего не ела – тощая, скуластая, с запавшими глазами и поджатыми узкими губами. Джул мысленно пометила себе: не забыть о необходимости держать Таоно и ее персонажа под строжайшим контролем. Надо будет попросить кого-нибудь из надежных людей присматривать за ней, а то наломает еще дров в депрессии.  
Девушка с ником «Алиса П. Лиддел» оказалась долговязой, рыжевато-русой и весьма симпатичной. Как всякая неофитка, она была открыта всему новому и полна искренней готовности как можно лучше исполнить свою роль. Джул познакомила ее с Ки-чан и оставила за хлопотами по возведению чайного домика из подручных средств в походно-полевых условиях средней российской лесополосы. Уходя, Джул заметила выбравшегося из кустов и решительно направившегося к будущей чайной Таоно. Дева-воительница тащила с собой мешок и топор, явно намереваясь оказать посильную помощь в строительстве.  
«Ну, хоть при деле будет», - с облегчением перевела дух Джул.  
Она не ошиблась: Таоно целый день околачивалась на полянке, помогая дамам из чайного домика. Ки-чан предложила нанять его\ее вышибалой – и, поскольку это не ломало сетку ролей, Джул охотно согласилась.  
Игра шла своим чередом, раскручиваясь, словно тяжелое колесо. Джул моталась из конца в конец полигона, разрешая конфликты и организовывая задуманные интриги. Уставшая и вымотанная, вечером она притащилась в «чайную» с потолком из разноцветных полотнищ и кривоногих столиков, сколоченных из горбыля. Над обложенным камнями костровищем кипел и булькал котелок, кто-то терзал гитару – в соответствии с духом эпохи высокопарно именуемую «цинем» или «эрху». Алиса П. Лиддел - присутствовала. Прислужница в аляповатом платье, с подносом, чашками и кокетливым бантиком в белокурых волосах. Теперь ее называли Мио Кунь.  
Она притащила Джул миску китайской лапши и кружку дымящегося чая. Признавшись, что труднее всего запоминать длинные имена окружающих, но вообще ей тут ужасно нравится. Все такое… экзотическое. И вместе с тем – настоящее, взаправдашнее. Не корпоративная вечеринка во взятых напрокат прикидах в духе «туристы на Гавайях». Тут заходили девушки в таких роскошных нарядах – она специально их сфотографировала! Все так серьезно относятся к своим образам, просто удивительно сознавать, что в мире еще остались такие люди!  
Джул рассеянно кивала, наматывая горячую лапшу на пластиковую вилочку. Новички на играх частенько испытывают подобную восторженность. Со временем она проходит – когда набираешься опыта, учишься замечать ошибки и недомолвки. Когда понимаешь, что мастерская группа, как любое собрание единомышленников – это тот еще террариум, обитатели которого не перекусали друг друга лишь по чистой случайности. Ролевками можно восхищаться, не подозревая о трениях между мастерами, о скандалах, затяжных холиварах и потаенных войнах между группами мастеров и игроков. Но вот так, оказавшись в роли цивила на игрушке – можно искренне восхититься этим маленьким театральным действом, на чистом энтузиазме творимым в грязноватом весеннем лесу Подмосковья.  
Ближе к ночи разговоры у костра традиционно становились громче и фривольнее – в зависимости от количества и качества «прочитанных книг». Невесть когда и где возникшая идея называть привезенное на игру спиртное «библиотекой» прижилась, став неписанной традицией. Ки-чан затеяла варить глинтвейн с апельсинами. Пахло божественно. Впавшая в благодушное настроение Джул поискала взглядом Алису-тян, с неудовольствием обнаружив поблизости от нее Таоно. Для разнообразия воительница не корчила из себя хладную гималайскую вершину. Она что-то увлеченно нашептывала Алисе на ушко, придерживая ее за руку и порой – о чудо! – даже смеясь. Мисси Лиддел хихикала, ерзала на застеленном пенками бревне и всячески радовалась жизни. В пляшущем свете огня лица казались более значительными и прекрасными, одухотворенными, слегка неземными. Джул скривилась, призвав на помощь спасительный цинизм. Это же обычные парни и девчонки, изрядно закомплексованные и большинстве своем не сумевшие вписаться в гламурно-деловое общество. Выехавшие на пару дней в леса в попытке сыграть жизнь никогда не существовавших людей. Бегство от реальности, вот как это называется.  
Но Алиса-тян, безусловно, очень и очень симпатична. Или кажется таковой сквозь призму китайской вишневки, смешанной в неравных пропорциях с глинтвейном. А у Таоно, похоже, совсем заплохело с личной жизнью – вон как настойчиво вешается на развеселую мисси Лиддел. Та вроде и не против, но какой ей с этого будет толк?  
«Надо спасать заблудшую душу!» - решила развеселившаяся и полупьяная Джул. Возможно, в ней некстати подала голос застарелая досада на Таоно с его выпендрежностью и занудством. Почему бы и нет, в конце концов? Все мы люди, все мы человеки. Она ж в мыслях не держит ничего плохого. Ей просто нужно немного внимания. Внимания со стороны жизнерадостной блондинки со смешным ником «Алиса П. Лиддел». Какая там любовь. Просто чтобы было кому позвонить или с кем поболтать в аське, с кем посидеть в «Граблях» или провести вечерок, втыкая в перипетии очередного сериала.  
Джул решительно подобрала юбки и пересела рядом с Алисой-тян, как бы невзначай оттеснив Таоно в сторону. Чернявая-стриженая в раздражении задергала губами. Джул любезно напомнила ей про самовольно оставленный пост охранника заведения, и что, что игра идет в режиме «нон-стоп». Возможны ночные инциденты. Где твой дангьен, воин? Потерял под цветущей сливой, заглядевшись на красоток?  
Таоно явно был не прочь развить тему до небольшого и шумного выяснения отношений, но Джул просто-напросто выключила его из поля своего зрения. Сосредоточившись на Алисе и пустив в ход все отведенное ей природой обаяние. Человеку в напрочь незнакомом обществе хочется, чтобы с ним поговорили по душам. Дали понять – ты здесь не случайный прохожий, ты свой в доску. Один из нас. Один из общества, компании, стаи.  
Кто-то из парней на редкость вовремя затянул ролевую переделку шевчуковской песни «Ты не один». Алиса сидела рядом, задумчиво следила за мельтешением язычков пламени среди россыпи углей. Скверно настроенная гитара звучала не хуже ритм-баса в руках знаменитого рокера.  
Стояла какая-то нереально сумасшедшая ночь. Пахнущая свежей травой и едва различимым ароматом духов Алисы-тян.  
За ночью последовал следующий день игры. Завершившийся вопросом Алисы, старательно обслуживавшей в чайной очередного клиента:  
\- Слушай, а когда будет еще какая-нибудь игра? Ты туда поедешь? Можно мне с тобой – или это совсем уже запредельное нахальство?  
\- Можно, - Джул полезла за телефоном, в память которого был загнан список игр на следующий сезон. Собственно, по завершении этого проекта – успешного, успешного, хвала Небесам! – она намеревалась взять тайм-аут и малость передохнуть. Но планам свойственно меняться. Отчего бы ей не вписаться в чужой проект? Не вечно задерганным и не знающим передышки мастером, но кем-нибудь из игроков на ключевых ролях. – Во-от, в июле заявлена «Белая эмиграция», в августе группа МакБрайда ставит альтернативку по Крестовому походу… Знаешь что-нибудь о Крестовых походах?  
\- Их было несколько, – блеснула эрудицией Алиса Лиддел. – Наиболее известны Первый и Третий. Какой именно тебя интересует?  
\- А я знаю? – ответила вопросом на вопрос Джул. – Приеду домой, залезу в правила, выясню, что там Мак с компанией намудрили.

Лето выдалось дымным и мучительно-жарким. В Подмосковье горел торф, заволакивая город и окрестности удушливым серым дымом, насквозь пропитывающим легкие. Игра о тяжких судьбах беглецов из революционной России, на которую приехали Джул и Алиса, не задалась, сведясь к банальному пикнику на природе. Рядом с полигоном текла невеликая речка – маленькая, с торфяным дном, заросшая камышами и осокой. Вода в ней была мутноватой, но такой спасительно холодной. Вечером и ночью игроки бегали купаться. Самые отвязные и расслабившиеся – голышом, запасливые – в купальниках и плавках. Джул беззастенчиво глазела на Алису – спортивно сложенную, с маленькой грудью, вроде бы в шутку обнимая ее за талию, вдыхая запах ее кожи. Над иззубренным горизонтом медленно всходила багровая луна, в пропеченных солнцем палатках назойливо звенели одуревшие комары, до отвала насосавшиеся крови.  
Джул полагала, что теперь-то Алиса П. Лиддел разочаруется в ролевом движении, но нет – Алиса пожала плечами, заметив, что в любом деле раз на раз не приходится. Трудно ожидать полета духа, когда всякую ночь подозрительно прислушиваешься и принюхиваешься: не воняет ли гарью больше обычного, не пора ли спасаться бегством?  
После игры они встретились в городе, в благословенно прохладной забегаловке. Здесь Алиса Лиддел выглядела другой, нежели в лесах. Стильно-современной, модной, уверенной в себе, резковатой в движениях и суждениях. Судя по всем приметам, у нее была неплохая работа с кругленькой зарплатой. Алисе достало такта не обсуждать недостатки своих неведомых коллег и не злословить касательно «Наташки с бухгалтерии», которая, сучка крашеная, лижет зад начальству, хотя сама в делах – ни в зуб ногой.  
Сидя с ней, Джул испытывала мучительное ощущение собственной неуместности, чужеродности, того, что посетители кафе украдкой раздраженно косятся на нее. Вроде бы она и выглядит не хуже других, и одета не в обноски из секонд-хенда, и причесана-подкрашена – а все едино. Не та. Не одна из.  
Планы зазвать Алису домой на пресловутую рюмку чая теперь выглядели глупыми и нелепыми. Ну что такой девице, как Алиса, делать в однокомнатном хруще на шестом проезде Подбельского, под самый потолок заваленном книгами и атрибутами с игр минувших сезонов? Предаваться на ковре из полинялого чебурашки необузданным страстям лесбийской любви? Дались ей эти страсти, видала она их из иллюминатора ресторана «Седьмое небо» на Останкинской телебашне. Невероятно, как она умудрилась прослышать про ролевое движение и каким чудом свела знакомство с Лексой. Впрочем, Паутина нынче объединяет весь мир, и, если ты чихнул во Владивостоке, приятель из Иерусалима немедля пожелает тебе по скайпу: «Будь здоров!»  
«Куда-то я не туда вляпалась, - сумрачно размышляла Джул, трясясь на автобусе из центра к родной заокраине. – С нашими ролевыми девицами куда проще. Да, там и скандалов больше, и страстей в клочья, но как-то все более-менее предсказуемо. Ясно, чего ожидать. Из-за какого угла выскочит какой психологический монстр и вопьется зубьями в задницу. А тут, понимаешь, цивильная барышня в окружении чокнутых социопатов в исторических прикидах. Спорим, она больше не позвонит и не напишет?»  
Но Алиса П. Лиддел спустя пару дней как ни в чем не бывало постучалась в аську со свежеоткопанной инфой про Четверый Крестовый и перипетии штурма Константинополя. Поинтересовавшись, кем они все-таки едут на игрушку – византийками или иерусалимскими дамами. А то ей как раз по случаю перепало десять метров искусственного шелка – вылитый изумрудный дамаск с золотой искрой. Такое платье можно забабахать – закачаешься! Это на самом деле очень просто, она уже и реконструкторский сайт нашла с выкройками и пошаговыми инструкциями для особо талантливых. И вообще все это оказалось до крайности занимательно. Джул, а у тебя все в порядке? Ты мой отчет в блоге видела? Я старалась, два дня фотошоп мучила и мозг наизнанку выворачивала! Вроде неплохо вышло, а тебе как кажется?  
Отчет о поездках Алисы Лиддел на полевые игры и в самом деле выглядел красиво, а читался занимательно. Писала Алиса с юморком, честно признавая, что она тот еще нуб и многого не понимает, но в целом мероприятие было захватывающим и весьма познавательным. Обработанные фотографии тоже заслуживали похвалы – а еще в тексте то и дело поминалась новая знакомая Алисы, крайне любопытная и необычная личность со специфическим взглядом на мир и его обитателей.  
Отчет мисси Лиддел немедля спровоцировал одинокую самурайку на приступ публичных страданий. Похоже, Таоно сочла себя жесткого обманутой в лучших намерениях, использованной и выброшенной на свалку истории.  
Страдала Таоно красиво и пафосно, этого у нее не отнимешь. Ее блог целиком и полностью наполняли исторические этюды о погибших в разлуке влюбленных и полные туманных намеков виньетки с описаниями трагедий безжалостно разбитых сердец. Писала Таоно и стихи, отдающие болезненным привкусом смакования тягот бесконечного и безграничного одиночества. Весь мир в очередной раз ополчился против нее, в беспросветной тьме не видно ни зги, а бесценное рыжеволосое сокровище выскользнуло из рук, предпочтя другого владельца. Ангелы не ходят одной дорожкой с павшими демонами. Единственное, что дозволено Тьме – издалека любоваться радужным сиянием ангельских крыл, не имя ни сил, ни власти притронуться к ним. Благоговейно пересчитать каждое из перьев, трепеща, коснуться золотых локонов… Не удержать, не приковать, не овладеть. Только наслаждаться очертаниями постепенно исчезающей тени на ослепительно белой стене.  
«Странная она какая-то, - недоумевала Алиса в очередном умыле. – Мы ведь и знакомы-то толком не были. Так, время от времени комментили друг у друга, вот и все. Чего она с ума сходит? Я ей вроде ничего плохого не говорила, и не писала про нее ничего такого… Это и есть пресловутое, как его, дивнючество?»  
«У Таоно творческий кризис, - пыталась растолковать Джул. – Перебесится и успокоится. Ей позарез необходимо время от времени чувствовать себя несчастной. Это, гм, стимулирует ее воображение. Напишет еще с десяток пафосных стишков, потом откроет новый сериал и все позабудет».  
«Может, ей приятеля найти? Или она того-этого, строго-настрого, никаких мужиков поблизости?»  
«Был у нее как-то приятель. Увезли на скорой с нервным срывом и ножом в печенках. Деревянным ножом!»  
«Серьезно????»  
«Расслабься. Шучу. Таоно всегда такая, сколько я ее знаю. Бросишься спасать-помогать – еще хуже выйдет».  
«Кстати, она в Поход идет, в смысле на игру едет?»  
«ХЗ. Вроде не собиралась».

В августе, слегка промытом дождями от копоти и исполненном душной тропической влажности, судьба свела их на подмосковном полустанке, откуда шумная орава игроков зашагала по песчаной дороге к будущему полигону. Таоно приехала одна и держалась особняком. Судя по накрепко принайтованным к станковому рюкзаку мечу и щиту, она и на сей раз выступала в образе просветленного паладина - отважного крестоносца. Алиса издалека радостно помахала ей, Таоно ответила безразличным кивком.  
\- Ну вот видишь, - пропыхтела Джул, кляня себя за то, что не рассчитала тяжести рюкзака. – Тараканы в ее голове прекратили маршировать и разбежались.  
Однако неприятности только начинались. Спустя несколько часов в обозначенный тряпочными стенами «королевский дворец Иерусалима» явился главмастер собственной персоной. В сопровождении координатора по социальным взаимодействиям. Стучали молотки, порой истерически взвизгивала бензопила на стройке оборонительных сооружений города. Коннахт МакБрайт был деловит и краток, Эленна нагружена папками с распечатками, всем обликом выражая крайнюю озабоченность. Мысленно Джул ей посочувствовала. Какое счастье, что на этой игре она будет всего лишь одной из мирных и незначащих обитательниц Иерусалима.  
\- Джул, ты мне нужна, - сходу заявил МакБрайт. – Давай-ка отойдем. У нас проблемы. Вернее, одна большая проблема. Триш не приедет. У нее какие-то проблемы с родней, ей не до игры.  
\- И теперь у нас нет Мэри Иерусалимской, - пошелестев для важности бумагами, подвела итог Эленна. – На которую завязана добрая половина квент. Нет, подожди кричать: «Я на такое не подписывалась!» Когда у тебя в прошлом году были проблемы с полигоном и буйными троллями, мы тебя выручили. Когда у тебя…  
\- Эль, до меня обычно с первого раза доходит, - скорбно вздохнула Джул. – Нет мне покоя ни днем, ни ночью, ни в праздники, ни в будни. Давай свою писанину. Что там с этой Мэри? Дочурка Конрада Монферрата, потенциальная королева Иерусалимская, еще помню, ее долго и муторно выдавали замуж…  
\- За Жана де Бриенна, - подсказал Коннахт. – С которым она жила долго и счастливо, в любви и согласии. Последний рыцарь Палестины без страха и упрека.  
\- А Бриенн-то хоть, надеюсь, у вас имеется? – без особой надежды поинтересовалась Джул.  
\- Бриенн есть, - закивала Эленна. - Правда, такой… Кросспольный. Чего-то не сыскалось мужиков подходявых на роль. Как что Таоно за Бриенна. Ты же знаешь Таоно?  
«Я не буду играть в паре с Таоно! Нафиг он мне сдался, со своим комплексом неполноценности и задвигами в самый неподходящий момент!»  
\- Джул, ты можешь отказаться, - осторожно начала Эленна, нюхом почуяв, что сейчас Джул взорвется. – Я понимаю, это неожиданно случилось, мы можем подыскать кого-нибудь другого. Но мы тебя давно знаем. Ты не подведешь и не сольешь игру. На Таоно тоже можно положиться. Джул, ну будь ласка. Выручи нас, не заваливай сюжет! – она состроила мордочку несчастного щеночка под дождем. – Ну Джууул…  
\- А Таоно-то в курсе, на ком ему предстоит жениться? – вздохнув, уточнила Джул. Мастера переглянулись.  
\- Он в курсе, что Триш не будет играть Мэри, но пока не знает, кто ее заменит, - обрисовал ситуацию Коннат. – Мы ж не знали, согласишься ли ты… Сейчас звякну региональщику в лагерь Кипра, предупрежу. В общем, давайте, начинайте организовывать свадьбу. Начнем часов в пять.  
«Вот только свадьбы мне не хватало для полного счастья!»  
Толком организовать церемонию не удалось. Однако сыскался священник, сумевший отчитать службу на полагающемся латинском, не заикаясь и не запинаясь на всяком слове. Таоно в образе героя-крестоносца держался, будто кол проглотил, нехотя цедя слова и даже не смотря в сторону Джул. Алиса в своем платье из зеленого дамаска бегала с фотоаппаратом наперевес, украдкой показывала Джул большой палец и всячески морально поддерживала. Был турнир, песни и пляски, китайская наливка под маркой «настоящего кипрского» и в конце концов Джул не выдержала:  
\- Друг мой Бриенн. Это всего лишь игра. На которую народ тащился черти знает откуда. Так давай не станем портить им настроение видом твоей кислой рожи. Я в курсе, что я тебе не нравлюсь. Открою секрет: я от тебя тоже не в восторге. Но сейчас мы Иван-да-Марья, Жан де Бриенн и Мэри Салемская. Сделай усилие и улыбнись, муженек. Хотя бы попытайся. Уверяю тебя, ты от этого не умрешь, - она поправила съехавший набок веночек из бумажных роз и сорванного на ближайшей поляне вереска. – Ну же, Таоно. Шоу маст гоу он или ты только словоблудить умеешь?  
\- Уговорила, - без особого энтузиазма согласился Таоно. Похоже, ему самому надоело пребывать в образе обиженного на весь мир злюки. Он постучал ножом по латунной чашке, символизировавшей кубок, встал и толкнул речь. Бодрую, остроумную и вполне в историческом духе. Гости хохотали, аплодировали, колотили по столу, свистели и хором орали: «Даешь Иерусалим!»  
Дальше произошло то, о чем хитроумные мастера не пожелали заранее информировать Джул. Из кустов внезапно изник просочившийся на территорию Иерусалима отряд сарацинских партизан, размахивавших саблями, швырявшихся хлопушками и голосивших нечто воинственное. В возникшей свалке Джул сгребли под локотки и, невзирая на робкое сопротивление, аккуратно поволокли в темень и мрак.  
Так королева Иерусалимская угодила в мусульманский плен – чего, разумеется, не происходило в реальной истории, но что вполне могло иметь место в истории альтернативной. Джул привели в крепость гашишинов на Орлиной горе, разместили в палатке и велели сидеть тихо. Сидеть просто так было неинтересно, и Джул, прихватизировав чужой спальник, прилегла вздремнуть до утра. Решив, что ночью активных боевых действий все равно не предвидится.  
Интересное воспоследовало прямиком с утра. Выбравшись из палатки, Джул отправилась разыскивать местного султана, а, найдя, принялась изводить вопросами. Выяснилось, что крестоносные отряды с утра пораньше бросились штурмовать принадлежащую туркам Антиохию, и все во имя освобождения похищенной королевы. Каким-то образом Таоно удалось организовать вялых на подъем рыцарей и погнать их в поход. Видимо, она всерьез вошла в образ разъяренного Бриенна, утратившего супругу. Джул, хихикая, выразила сарацинам свое сочувствие и удалилась «молиться в одиночестве» - то есть сидеть на крепостной стене и хлебать чаек, закусывая сушками. «Неверные» поспешно собирали отряд в помощь Антиохии, Джул украдкой слушала плеер – а потом в зарослях под «отвесным обрывом» заколыхались ветки, отмечая чье-то передвижение. Некто крался через лесок вдоль крепости. Когда же сарацины трусцой убрались к полю битвы, выбрался на открытое место. Удивленная Джул признала в незваном госте Таоно. Судя по жестикуляции, он призывал ее слезть со стены. Оглянувшись и убедившись, что она не привлекает ничьего внимания – да лагерь почти пуст, не считая девиц-сарацинок, королева Иерусалимская подобрала юбки и отважно сиганула вниз.  
«Будут докапываться – скажу, что спустилась по веревке», - решила она.  
\- Привет, доблестный воитель!  
\- И тебе привет, прекрасная дама, - в тон ей отозвался Таоно.  
\- А где все? Долбятся лбами в неприступные антиохийские стены? Как ты их убедил пошевелиться, хитроумный?  
\- Целую ночь действовал на нервы, доказывал и убеждал, пока у них просто не осталось выхода, - Таоно хмыкнула. - Пока они машут мечами там, я побежал сюда. Хорошо, что они не приставили к тебе постоянную охрану. Пошли, устроим тебе торжественное возвращение в Иерусалим. Тут недалеко, но топко.  
Пошагали. Таоно заметила, что Джул в своих юбках не поспевает за ней и сбавила шаг. Они обсудили возможные политические изменения в игре, если крестоносцы все же возьмут Антиохию – и если не возьмут. Перемыли косточки Мак-Брайту и мастерской команде. Посплетничали об общих знакомых – слово цеплялось за слово, без колючек и набивших оскомину острот.  
\- Ты зачем вообще затеял это спасение в лучшем голливудском духе? – полюбопытствовала Джул. – Ну, шлепнули бы меня сарацины или потеряли где-нибудь в бескрайних аравийских пустынях. Бриенн формально женат, титул короля Иерусалима у него, правил бы в одиночестве. Или нашел в королевы какую-нибудь тян, в смысле мадам.  
Таого помолчала. Под ногами похрустывала сухая трава, откуда-то снова потянуло дымком.  
\- Ты сама вчера сказала – это игра, - наконец выговорила она. – По игре и по истории Бриенн любил свою жену. Он не покинул бы ее в беде.  
\- То давно истлевший де Бриенн и феодальная любовь времен позднего средневековья, круто замешанная на финансовой выгоде и политическом влиянии, - заметила Джул. – А то – мы. Хотя признаю, ход был отличный. Коннахт одобрит.  
\- Я это сделал не ради мастерского одобрения, - угрюмо отрезала Таоно. – А из любви Бриенна к Мэри.  
Джул закатила глаза к белесо-голубому небу, понимая, что с этим человеком невозможно спорить. Разумные аргументы не в силах пробиться через этот панцирь недопонимания и вхождения в образ.  
Возращение де Бриенна со спасенной дамой сердца совпало с победным явлением крестоносной армии. Антиохию, правда, они взять не сумели, зато разбили и пленили отряд с Орлиной горы, спешивший на помощь осажденным. После чего Таоно – Бриенн решил, что его долг – ни на мгновение не спускать глаз с королевы. Во избежание еще одного похищения. Джул пришлось сидеть на всех военных советах и таскаться следом за неугомонным Бриенном по полигону. Тяготы поначалу несколько скрашивались присутствием Алисы в качестве придворной дамы – но предприимчивая мисси Лиддел сыскала какое-то собственное приключение и убежала вместе с новыми приятелями, спасать Палестину, помахав королеве на прощание зеленым рукавом. Джул жарилась на солнышке, била комаров, на правах королевы таскала пиво из погребов запасливых тамплиеров, плела заговоры и подсылала убийц – а Таоно продолжала изображать галантнейшего из кавалеров.  
К вечеру Джул изнемогла от жары, потихоньку начав стеревенеть и излишне злословить. Таоно пояснил присутствующим лордам, что, мол, госпожа на сносях и потому не всегда в ладах со своим языком. Джул немедля взбесилась: «На каких это таких сносях?» Бриенн-Таоно невозмутимо напомнил ей о рожденной в законном браке дочурке Иоланте, которой завтра предстоит явиться на свет. Джул, уже слегка обалдевшая за день, рявкнула, что детей без секса не бывает, а она чего-то не припоминает ни одной ночи, проведенной с дорогим супругом. Ей со всех сторон тут же предложили исправить это упущение, и Джул запоздало пожалела о своей запальчивости. Исполненный благородной сдержанности Таоно заявил, что не может настаивать на своем супружеском праве, коли его госпожа не испытывает к нему страсти нежной. Народ немедля пожелал узнать подробности.  
\- Значит, это я во всем виновата? – тоном оскорбленной базарной торговки завопила Джул. – Люди добрые, как же это получается? Коли я на него прилюдно не вешаюсь, значит, уже и никакой страсти нет? По божески ли это, дамы?  
Сбежавшиеся дамы хором заверещали, что нет, никак не по божески. Кто-то, отважно скрываясь за спинами, фальцетом выкрикнул: мол, не потому ли король Бриенн так долго и старательно чистит меч, что его королева холодней стали? Пленные сарацины наперебой начали предлагать симпатичных мальчиков и экзотических девиц из гаремов – в обмен на свободу. Королевский коннетабль заблажил, что здесь не уважают короля и публично высказывают сомнение в его мужских достоинствах. У коннетабля тут же принялись выспрашивать, не доводилось ли ему лично оценивать королевские достоинства. Подзуживаемые Алисой дамы заголосили, мол, господин наш король не страшится никаких врагов и сейчас это лично докажет всем сомневающимся!  
Не успела Джул возразить, как ее и Таоно втолкнули в палатку, символизирующую королевские покои, и задернули молнию на входе. Обитатели Иерусалима ржали на все голоса и не в лад, но дружно и громко распевали: «Тайную любовь».  
\- Идиоты, - удрученно констатировала Таоно. – Извини, что так вышло. Посидим часок, скоро они угомонятся.  
Чья-то добрая душа успела сунуть растерявшейся королеве бутылку красного полусладкого. Джул открутила жестяной колпачок и причастилась, поддержав:  
\- Взрослые же люди. Почти разумные в некоторых местах, а ведут себя, как дети малые.  
За неимением чашек пили прямо из горлышка, на ощупь передавая бутылку из рук в руки. Шум за нейлоновыми стенками не утихал, но слегка отдалился – видимо, бОльшая часть играющих ушла к костру на «городской площади». Бутылка наполовину опустела, и Джул чуть заплетающимся языком поинтересовалась:  
\- Слушай, вот скажи по правде. Ты на меня все еще дуешься? И из-за чего, спрашивается? Из-за того, что было, или из-за Алисы-тян? Устроил, понимаешь, плач вавилонский на весь Интернет…  
\- Ничего не было, дуться не из-за чего, - сухо откликнулись из палаточной темноты. Таоно сидела всего в одном шаге, Джул видела темные очертания ее головы и плеч на фоне выгнутой палаточной крыши, слышала ее дыхание – быстрое, с резким придыханием на выдохе. Они были вдвоем в этом замкнутом пространстве, в пузыре вакуума посреди леса, земли и воды, и невесть отчего Таоно понесло на откровенность: - Я привык… - она сглотнула, с усилием выговорив: - Привык… ла. Я не умею ладить с людьми. Они берут, что им нужно, и уходят. Всегда. Я никому не подхожу и никого не устраиваю. Я слышу, что обо мне говорят – парень с вагиной…  
\- Ничего такого я никогда не говорила! - запротестовала Джул.  
\- Но и для тебя я тоже оказалась недостаточно хороша, - отрезала Таоно. – Я подумала… А-а, теперь это неважно, что я тогда думала. Ты улизнула, я осталась. Теперь у тебя новая подружка, а я… Неважно, что будет со мной. Протяну и так, подумаешь. Еще одна нервная истеричка с комплексом неполноценности, вопреки здравому смыслу пытающаяся изображать парня. Не я первая, не я последняя.  
\- Не говори глупостей, - буркнула Джул, допивая вино. – Твоя беда вовсе не в распроклятом гендере. Большинству наших знакомых сейчас уже совершенно наплевать на гендер и твою ориентацию. Главное, чтобы человек был хороший.  
\- А я – плохой?- напряженно спросила Таоно. – То есть ты считаешь, я – плохой человек?  
\- Да нет же» Ты… ну, как бы это сказать, чтоб не назвать лошадью. Ты по сути своей неплохая. Просто с тобой очень тяжко иметь дело, - Джул зажмурилась, приготовившись к вспышке яростных протестов, но Таоно промолчала. – Ты хочешь, чтобы все было только и исключительно по-твоему. Чтобы люди воспринимали тебя так, как ты хочешь. А – не получается. Это же тут, на ролевке, народ согласен видеть в тебе мужчину. Да и то, послушаешь наших и выяснится, что тебя недолюбливают не за стремление изображать парня, а за общую невыносимость характера. Понял… поняла? – Джул протянула руку, погладив Таоно по макушке, ощутив ладонью ежик коротких жестких волос. – Будь проще, и люди к тебе потянутся.  
Таоно то ли всхлипнула, то ли процедила сквозь зубы заковыристое проклятие на мертвом языке. Шарахнулась вперед, повалив Джул на скомканные чужие спальники, придавив сверху своим телом – сухопарым, длинным, напрочь лишенным женской грации. Целуя быстро и сильно, но неловко и так неумело, словно ей никогда прежде не доводилось заниматься ничем подобным. Твердые губы с привкусом поддельного французского вина, разлитого по бутылкам где-то в замкадье. Руки, настойчиво дергающие шнуры на королевском платье, взятом Джул напрокат в ателье карнавальных костюмов. Шепот, горячечно-сухой шепот в духоте прогревшейся за день палатки, невнятный шепот с попытками объяснить и объясниться, скорбная жалоба на одиночество среди людей, на недоступность, ненужность, неуловимость…  
«Да мать твою налево за ногу, не хочу я этого!» – Джул затрепыхалась в попытках вырываться… и внезапно представила, как оно будет выглядеть – вот она с негодующими воплями вылетает из палатки, вот сбегается заинтригованный народ… Ехидные смешки, байки в отчетах – в нынешние времена любой твой шаг мгновенно становится достоянием общества. Так и пойдет гулять сплетня о вздорных лесбах, устроивших визгливые разборки прямо на полигоне… Она ж сама в прошлом году подумывала затащить Таоно в постель. Таоно – не цивильная девочка Алиса. Она своя. Какая ни есть, но своя. Нелепая, вздорная, с задвигами – но своя. Муженек Бриенн.  
Только пусть не рассчитывает, что она тут будет кротким пассивом! Не на такую напал! Сейчас она соберется с духом… и всем покажет… обязательно покажет, кто тут истинный самурай, а кто – самурайская жёнка…

Она проснулась утром, как от толчка или назойливого звона мобильника, требующего встать и немедля бежать сломя голову. Проснулась и вспомнила – ей незачем куда-то спешить, это чужая палатка, рядом с ней должно быть живое существо… Но существа не было, Таоно уже успела куда-то подеваться, и Джул, плохо соображая спросонья, полезла наружу. Опомнилась на полпути, нашла чью-то футболку и потертые шорты, перебросила платье через руку и вывалилась в рассветный лесок, тихий, свежий и прозрачный.  
Лагерь спал. Чуть колыхались тюлевые и марлевые полотнища, отмечавшие границы поселения, намокшими от росы цветными тряпками свисали флаги. Таоно сидела у погасшего костерка, ковыряя прутиком в золе. Вид у нее был скорбный и отсутствующий, и Джул растерялась. Она и сама еще не решила, как отнестись к тому, что случилось ночью. Нет, трагедию из этого она устраивать точно не станет. Ей в общем-то даже понравилось, но ведь Таоно способна все перевернуть с ног на голову и испортить любую хорошую идею!  
\- Эй, - негромко окликнула Джул. – Доброго утречка. Только не говори, что утро добрым не бывает. Как настроение?  
\- Я сейчас соберусь и уеду, - коротко известила ее Таоно. Джул шлепнулась на вовремя подвернувшееся бревно, ошарашено спросив:  
\- А что вдруг так?  
\- Я тебе мешаю. Вам – мешаю.  
\- «Нам» - это кому? – уточнила Джул. – Между прочим, ты ведешь ключевую роль на игрушке, забыла?  
\- Справитесь без меня. Я должна уехать, - настойчиво повторила Таоно. – Для тебя это ничего не значит. Завтра же ты обо всем позабудешь. У тебя есть она… Алиса.  
\- Господи, да при чем здесь Алиса! – благодушное настроение Джул как рукой сняло. – Какого ляда ты считаешь меня такой черствой и злобной сукой? Ты мне нравишься, несмотря на твои заскоки. Успокойся, совершенно нет нужды срываться с места и нестись на первую электричку. Ну, примчишься ты домой, и что? Будешь лежать на диване и тосковать? Ты вспомни, какой сейчас адский хелл в Нерезиновой!  
\- Ты какая же, как все. Я тебе не нужна, - Таоно обхватила себя за плечи. Джул в отчаянии всплеснула руками, и тут из палатки задом наперед выбралась Алиса. Зевнула, потянулась, увидела Джул и Таоно, и тряхнула разлохмаченной гривкой:  
\- О, какие люди. А чего такие смурные? Мы только вчера порадовались, вроде как в сказке счастливый конец…  
\- Таоно уезжает, - коротко отозвалась Джул. Алиса немелодично присвистнула:  
\- Э, так дело не пойдет. Ну-ка, всем стоять и бояться!  
Она юркнула в палатку, на виду остались только дрыгающиеся ноги – и выбралась в обнимку с бутылкой мартини бьянко.  
\- Не в моих правилах начинать пить с утра пораньше, но тут без стакангенса явно не разберешься… Девки! Оксан, Юлька, да что с вами такое творится? Мы из шкуры вон лезем, условия создаем, а вы!..  
У Таоно судорожно передернулось лицо.  
\- Я. Не. Юлька, - тщательно выговаривая каждое слово, отчеканила она.  
Алиса закатила глаза:  
\- Вот не надоедает вам фигней маяться. Ладно, пусть будет Таоно. А чего тогда было мастерить страницу на Прозе под собственным именем? Мы все живем в мире великой Паутины. Пошаришь – и найдешь кого угодно. Вон, у тебя, - она кивнула в сторону Джул, - резюме болтается на ХедХантере. А я, кстати, София. Лучше - Софочка.  
Джул осторожно наполнила мартини подвернувшийся пластиковый стаканчик со следами вчерашнего кофе. Невесть отчего мартини на вкус отдавал не привычной сладковатой резкостью, а дымком сгоревшего торфа.  
\- Разъясни-ка, подруга, что за условия такие ты здесь создаешь, - вежливо попросила она. – И с какой радости ты этим занимаешься?  
\- Да ни с какой, чистой воды благотворительность, - пожала плечами Софочка-Алиса. – Считай, форма благодарности. Я у вас на полигонах так оттянулась, как никогда еще в жизни не оттягивалась! Вы не представляете, какая это мерзость – сидеть и целыми днями считать чужие баксы. Причем в окружении похотливых козлов и дурищ крашеных. Когда мне Лекса расписала в красках это ваше ролевое движение, я сразу поняла – надо съездить! Ну и вот, смотрю я на вас и постепенно понимаю – вы будете до скончания века ходить вокруг да около, а не признаетесь, что созданы друг для друга. А чего? – она вскинула брови. – Нет, ну что тут такого? Я до выезда на игру списалась с Маком – отличный мужик, кстати, с полуслова все понимает! – и с Тришей. Триш особо в королевы не рвалась, и тоже сказала – если вас нарочно поставить в пару, вы всенепременно начнете грызню. Надо заходить издалека, тщательно и аккуратно. Вот мы и подсуетились. Она ж по тебе сохнет на весь Интернет и его окрестности!  
\- Что за глупости… - начала было Джул. Осеклась, посмотрела на угрюмую Таоно. Сопоставила кое-что и осторожно, словно пробуя хрупкий лед, спросила: - Э-э, погодите-ка. Пробежимся в нуль. Рифмованные страдания и прочие литературные экзерсисы… это что, для меня?  
\- Дошло наконец-то! – Алиса захлопала в ладоши, едва не перевернув бутылку.  
\- Таоно? - потребовала ответа Джул.  
\- А что – «Таоно», - пробурчала в ответ закоснелая конспираторша. – Уже сколько лет, как Таоно. Ей же все равно.  
\- Отрицание! – голосом мультяшной акулы провозгласила Алиса Лиддел, она же Софочка. – Уверяю тебя, ей отнюдь не все равно. И вообще, подруга, бросала бы ты эту пагубную политику бухтения. Зануд никто не любит. Вне зависимости от цвета кожи, ориентации и политической платформы, их не любят лишь за то, что они – зануды. Учти и не уподобляйся. Булькнешь мартиньки?  
\- Булькну, - не стала отказываться Таоно. Приложившись, сухо осведомилась: - Почему ты вдруг взялась решать за других?  
\- Да нипочему, - беспечно отмахнулась Софочка. – И что я такого глобального решила? Просто подтолкнула слегка. Все остальное было целиком и полностью в ваших руках. Скажи, Джул? Мне с этого ровным счетом ни выгодны никакой, ни корысти. Может, я себе улучшение кармы зарабатываю! И потом, вас же не приковали друг к другу цепями на всю оставшуюся жизнь? Захотели – разбежались. Захотели – остались вместе, глядишь, и выйдет что путное. Семейной парой девиц ныне даже в России никого не удивишь. Эй! – она перевела взгляд с Джул на Таоно и обратно, и вздохнула: - Вот точно, не зря Лекса меня предупреждала, мол, ролевики – люди выше крыши замороченные. Им преподносят шанс на золотой тарелочке, а они нос воротят – тарелка недостаточно золотая!  
\- Алиса… то есть Софочка, - вмешалась Джул. – Ты же не будешь всерьез ожидать, что мы тут же бросимся друг к другу в объятия и вообще… - она снова наполнила стаканчик доверху. Мягкая пластмасса похрустывала в пальцах, лагерь просыпался, наполняясь перекличкой голосов. Таоно смотрела на нее, серьезно-вопросительно, как никто прежде не смотрел на Джул. Алиса тянула мартини, умудряясь даже посреди подмосковного леса и с одноразовым стаканчиком в руке выглядеть элегантно, как рекламная штучка.  
«Ну во что я опять вляпалась? – невесть какой раз с жалостью к себе подумала Джул. Жалость, впрочем, была какая-то не неубедительная, отдающая залихватским весельем предвкушения падения в бездну. – В запоздалое устройство личной жизни на пару с прибабахнутой девицей-фтм, которая неплохо трахается? Оно мне надо?»  
Но молчать дальше не было никакой возможности. Нужно было что-то отвечать и на что-то решаться.


End file.
